


红鞋离去时

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 跳不下去舞也没关系。跳不下去桥也没关系。普通地活下去也没关系。普通地幸福着也没有关系。我们不一定要成为星星。我们不一定要成为火焰。我们并不总能做我们自己，但那其实也没什么关系。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	红鞋离去时

秋天伊始的时候，徐明浩举办了第一次个展。开幕式上来了许多媒体，就着他的绯闻紧追不放。徐明浩滴水不漏地挡了回去，一时令他们不知该如何继续。半晌才有人要来了话筒，站起来念出了自己的提纲。

“您好。作为不折不扣的才艺富人，您在绘画之外还拿过街舞奖项。现在很多模特都会跨界发展，请问The 8 xi有没有往舞者发展的构想？”

“嗯……目前没有这个想法。”徐明浩拿起了话筒，“我觉得人生是分阶段的。现在的阶段，我想集中在自己的本业上。”

仪式结束后他和来宾依次问好。他们浮夸地朝他咧开了嘴，送上了裹着华服的拥抱。至于徐明浩画了些什么，这些人并没有探究的欲望，他们来这只是为了社交，以及找个时髦的布景拍照。徐明浩游走在展厅之中，垂着视线敷衍地微笑——忽然他止住步子，冲着墙边定住了目光。

那是一双穿了多年的匡威，红色的帆布被水洗得发白，鞋帮则因为重复受力轻微绽裂。黑色的星星环着白底，端正地镶在帆布之上，鞋带却系得松松垮垮，有气无力地耷拉在一旁。对比四周的名贵鞋履，这双鞋多少有些格格不入，然而徐明浩却无法收回目光，仿佛眼中只能看见它们一样。

他是见过这双鞋的。不是这个款式，而是这双鞋子。

“——不好意思让一让。不好意思让一让——”

徐明浩拨开旁人的肩膀，大步流星地走向了前方。然而似乎察知到了这份威胁，鞋子的主人走向了相反的方向。徐明浩只得挤出展厅，紧追着那抹红色来到了走廊，只见尽头乃是一条死路，阻拦了对方逃逸的意向——终于，那人霎然止步，缓缓地转过身来，对上了他的目光。

“喔！”权顺荣挑起了眉毛。“这不是明浩嘛！”

到底多久了。九年？还是十年？那时他刚转来首尔的高中，韩语差得根本交不到朋友。除了他以外，文俊辉便是学校里唯一的中国人了。但他比徐明浩高一年级，不能时常与他呆在一起。

“你去参加社团呀！”文俊辉怂恿他，“你舞不是跳得很好吗？”

“算了吧……”徐明浩捋开了前发。他说，“我不打算再跳舞了。”

来韩国前他是跳Breaking的，跟着同龄人组了舞团，还在街舞赛事里拿了八强。来这之后他去了有名的舞室，却发现自己的水平也不过如此：这的娱乐氛围更加浓厚，许多人自幼便开始学习舞蹈。徐明浩的起步虽然不晚，但也无法与他们并驾齐驱。

有天午休徐明浩走下楼梯，忽然瞥见了一双崭新的红鞋。徐明浩瞟了一眼便转开眼睛，不想它却执着地跟在了自己后面。去食堂吃饭时跟着，去便利店买水时跟着，去图书馆还书时也跟着——徐明浩故意绕去了厕所，把自己关在了隔间里边。

果不其然，那双红鞋跟了进来。它在厕所里踟蹰了一圈，这才不死心打回了转。趁他转过身字，徐明浩猛地踹开了门——红鞋的主人措手不及，被他扳着肩膀摔了下去。

徐明浩骑在了对方身上，紧紧地钳住了他的手腕。那是个眉眼细挑的少年，因为反应不及而瞪圆了双眼。

“不要命了吗？”徐明浩用生硬的韩语说，“我学过功夫的。”

韩国的校园暴力他早有耳闻，他这种被孤立的外籍学生，无疑是施暴者最爱的靶子。听懂了他话中的意思，那少年忽然勾起了嘴角。

“不错。”

“……不错？”

“嗯。”他眯着眼睛笑道。“力量不错，协调不错，反射神经也不错——看来，俊那小子没骗我。”

别的徐明浩没听懂，最后一句倒是听懂了。“你认识文俊辉……？”

将徐明浩从身上推开，男生一个筋斗跳了起来。那时他个头还不算很高，身形也显得有些单薄，这并没有令他显得孱弱，反倒叫他的动作更加轻巧。逆着窗外的光线，男生神气活现地笑了起来，眼睛弯弯地挑了起来，像两轮新月挂在了他的脸上。

“你就是徐明浩吧？我是高二的权顺荣。要是你没有参加别的社团，要不要来我们舞社看看？”

徐明浩终于明白了过来。大概是文俊辉担心他太过孤单，故而特地为他找来了伴。

好心办坏事。他转身拧开了龙头，就着哗哗的水声给自己洗手。

“他没跟你说我韩语不好吗？”

“哎咦，这个你放心吧——”权顺荣骄傲地挺起了胸脯。“我就是舞社的社长，会在大家跟前罩着你啦。”

“这跟别人没有关系……”徐明浩甩了甩手。“谢谢学长邀请，但我没有兴趣。”

说着他便转过身子，头也不回地走了出去。权顺荣在后面愣了几秒，连忙拔开腿跟进了走廊。

“呀，你不考虑一下吗？！我们舞社实力很不错的，去年比赛还拿了团体奖呢！啊，你要看看视频吗？别走嘛，我给你看视频啊！”

徐明浩没有回头。权顺荣止住脚步，不高兴地咂了咂舌头。“这小子……”

“呀，你该不会是怕了吧？！”

徐明浩站住了。

“怕？”他转头看向了权顺荣。“我有什么可怕的。”

“怕你跳得没我们好啊。”权顺荣噘了噘嘴唇，“实话实说嘛，别浪费时间了。”

都是十七八岁的年纪，最受不了这种无端的挑衅。徐明浩皱了皱眉，朝着对方转了过来。

“……哥为什么会有这种想法？搞不好我跳得比你要好多了。”

“那就比比看看啊。”权顺荣盯着他。“假如我赢了，你就进舞社；假如你赢了，那我就放弃——”

“怎么样。”他伸出了小指，“一言为定？”

徐明浩望着面前的男生。权顺荣的婴儿肥尚未褪去，很难说有什么威慑之力。可那视线又分明过于危险，虎视眈眈地挑战着他的神经。自然，这么做并不明智，然而不知为何，徐明浩又有些跃跃欲试。

好吧。他闭上了眼睛。就试一次。再试一次——

“……一言为定。”徐明浩说着，伸出了自己的小指。

高中毕业之后，权顺荣拿着奖学金出了国。毕业后他去了著名的舞室，以Hoshi的艺名打出了名气。徐明浩时常会看他的视频，但两人却很少会跟彼此联系。上一次对话还是新年的时候，权顺荣给他发了个贴图，上面是一只作揖拜年的老虎。

他没想过会在这里见到权顺荣。或者说，他根本没想过还能再见权顺荣。

画廊楼下便是咖啡厅了。徐明浩点了一杯冰美式，又给权顺荣点了杯果汁。

“谢啦。”权顺荣接过了杯子。“抱歉啊。没跟你说就跑来了。”

“没事。”徐明浩坐了下来。“哥是回来度假了吗？”

“嗯。”青年啜了口饮料，眯起眼睛打量着他。“大发，你也太帅了吧。”

“真的？”徐明浩拨了拨凝着发胶的刘海。“都是托造型师的福啦。”

“这小子……”权顺荣笑了。“真没想到你会去做模特啊。”

“你大学不是舞蹈系的吗？”他漫不经心地问。“怎么没有再继续跳舞了。”

“嗯……就那样了。”徐明浩含糊地说，“逛街的时候被星探递了名片，没想到干着干着就红起来了。”

“这样。”青年嘟囔道，“那画画呢？是你自学的吗？”

“嗯。”徐明浩笑着搅了搅咖啡。“哥喜欢我的画吗？”

“唔……”权顺荣想了想，“还挺喜欢的。但怎么说呢，感觉太抽象了……？”

“这就是画啊。”徐明浩说，“要想表达具体的东西，那直接拍照就好了嘛。”

出乎意料地，权顺荣陷入了沉思。他沉默地叼着吸管，出声地吮着杯中的果汁。

“明浩啊，我能拜托你一件事吗？”

徐明浩愣了一愣，放下了手中的咖啡。

“……什么？”

“没事的，不是找你借钱。”青年舔了舔嘴唇。“正好我还要在国内待一段时间……”

“有空的话，能给我画幅像么？”

徐明浩眨了眨眼睛，咀嚼着权顺荣的语意。“你是说，让我给你——”

“没错。”权顺荣爽快地点了点头。“哥呢也不是小气的人，肯定会给你付报酬的。”

“不是，这不是报酬的问题……”徐明浩觉得好笑。“哥，你知道我的画很抽象吧？想要肖像的话，你最好去找专门的画家——”

“我不想要那种画。”权顺荣摇了摇头。“我很喜欢你的风格。就照你的风格画吧。”

徐明浩比刚才更困惑了。

“可是……”他顿了顿，“哥要肖像做什么啊？”

“当然是挂墙上啦。”青年答道。“我公寓的墙上空荡荡的，早就觉得缺点什么了。”

“你要是给我画了肖像，我就可以挂上去炫耀了！”他夸张了自己的语气。“‘看到没有，我亲故是个艺术家啊！’”

这么一听，倒也合情合理。徐明浩咬了咬嘴唇，最终叹了口气。

“报酬就不用了……但是，不保证你会满意啊。”

“哎咦，我怎么会不满意嘛！”权顺荣咧开嘴来，探身揉乱了他的头发。“哎呀，我就知道你最好啦！”

徐明浩无奈地甩了甩头，把眼前的刘海捋开了。“说起来顺荣哥——”

“舞室那边没关系吗？你现在休长假的话，年底的大赛还来得及么。”

权顺荣顿了一顿，用吸管戳起了杯中的冰块。

“没事。”

他说：

“我不去了。”

所谓的大赛乃是全球最大的街舞赛事，按照成人与否分为了不同的部门。自打他们相识以来，权顺荣从未缺过席这个比赛。最优秀的一次他获过个人前十，但目前尚未拿过更高的名次。

徐明浩是在赌约之后听说它的。那天权顺荣和他拉钩立誓，带他来到了狭小的学校舞室。

“你要选曲子吗？”他掏出了手机，“不选我就随机放了。”

“好啊。”徐明浩甩开了外套。“没有裁判吗？”

“凭良心决定吧。”权顺荣道，“理论上是该找裁判的，但找谁你都不会服气吧。”

说着他点开歌单，给手机打开了公放。而徐明浩沉吟片刻，便跟着节奏开始了舞蹈。他的舞是柔和的，甚至可以说是轻盈的。仿佛一只新生的雀鸟，轻巧地在空中张开了翅膀。

“哇啊——”权顺荣感叹地给他叫好。徐明浩没想到他会如此诚实，耳根不由得红到了脖子。他故作镇定地跳完了半首，冲着对方挑衅地勾了勾手。

权顺荣倒也不怯，抓住节拍便跳了起来。不得不说，他的确是天生的舞者，音乐于他就像有可视的脉络，每个动作都能精准地击中节奏。徐明浩看得屏息静气，感觉那并不是单纯的舞蹈，是生命之力在他血管流动，利用躯干的舞动来诉说自我。

一曲舞毕，徐明浩咬紧了嘴唇。他知道，是自己输了——但此时此刻，这并不是他最关心的事。

“……换首歌吧。”他说，“我们再比一次。”

下一局后是另一局，另一局后是再一局，午休结束的铃声早已打响，然而他们谁也未曾停息。舞到最后他们精疲力尽，双双摊在了地板之上。徐明浩气喘吁吁地望着头顶，感觉就连天花板都在摇晃。

“累死我了……我认输了。”

权顺荣转过头来，得意地笑弯了眼睛。软乎乎的脸颊被笑容挤起，看上去几乎有些纯真的傻气。

“就该这样嘛。”他伸手拍了拍徐明浩的胸口，“你跳得这么好，不来跳舞多可惜啊。”

徐明浩望着天花板。“哥是想做职业舞者吗？”

“内。”权顺荣也咧开了嘴。“你不想吗？”

“那很难的。”

“做什么都很难啊。”男生噘起了嘴唇，“难道念书就不难了吗？”

这倒也是。徐明浩笑了笑，转头将脸颊贴上了冰凉的地板。

“但跳得好的人实在是太多了……”他努力地用韩文组着句。“……我不太确定，以后还要不要跳舞。”

“哎西……这是说的什么话。”权顺荣侧过身子看他。“怎么，你就那么怕输吗？”

“不是。”徐明浩说，“我怕自己不想跳舞了。”

失败不是问题。一次不是，两次不是，三次四次都不是。问题是当次数累积，你就会失去挑战的勇气。甚至对自己失去信心，就此浇熄自己旺盛的爱意。

输给梦想不可怕。失去梦想才可怕。

“要有哥那么厉害就好了……”徐明浩喃喃道，“要是能像哥那么跳舞，我就不用发愁这些了。”

权顺荣不以为然地笑了。

“我也还差得远呢……不去更大的舞台，就没法再进步了。”

“对了，你知道年底的大奖赛吗？”男生兴冲冲地咧开了嘴。“要是能在那拿到奖项，就能申请去国外的奖学金了。我都想好了——先去一流的舞蹈学院，再去著名的街舞教室，只要在那打下了名声，就回国开间自己的舞室……”

“呀，怎么样？”权顺荣戳了戳他的肩膀。“这个计划不错吧。”

“很好啊。”徐明浩说，“哥应该没问题吧。”

“哎西，我没问你这个——”权顺荣不满地鼓起了脸颊。

“明浩啊。”他说，“要跟我一起试试吗？”

很难形容这种感受——像是被抛进了一个全然陌生的空间，成为了一个格格不入的异类。无法被人承认，无法与人交流，就连他引以为傲的天赋，再次也只是司空见惯的事物。可在这个时候，自己的同类出现了，他承认了自己存在的价值，给予了自己在这里的位置。

试试吧。他说，一起试试。

徐明浩加入了学校舞社。他和权顺荣一起报了名，参加了年底的个人赛事。备赛的过程并不轻松，两人每天都练得汗如雨下，夜幕落下方才返程回家。空旷的路上缀着点点路灯，将两人的影子拖得老长。

“明浩啊，我给自己想了个英文名！”权顺荣甩着书包转过了身。“H-O-S-H-I——老虎的虎，视线的视！”

“……为什么是老虎？”徐明浩觉得这不算英文。

“因为我是老虎啊。”权顺荣冲他张牙舞爪。“不觉得跟我很像吗？”

男生被他逗笑了。“你是人啊。有眼睛有耳朵有嘴巴——”

“切。”少年撇了撇嘴。“那你的英文名呢？”

“我没有英文名。”

“出国必须要有英文名呀！”权顺荣教育他。“哎咦这小子……不然你说个数字吧。”

“8？”

“决定了。”男生打了个响指，“你以后就是The 8了！”

“……哥会不会也太敷衍了……”

“呀，这名字多好啊！”权顺荣转身倒退着走。“8倒过来就是∞了嘛，意思是可能性是无穷的—— ”

“小心！”徐明浩眼疾手快地将他拉进了怀里。一辆轿车从他们身旁擦过，不满地冲他们按了按喇叭。

“西八，看路啊！”

徐明浩松了口气，垂眼看向了怀里的少年。“哥，你没事吧？”

“……嗯？啊……”权顺荣茫然地眨了眨眼睛，比起老虎更像只受惊的仓鼠。徐明浩看着忍俊不禁，忍不住伸手掐了掐他的脸颊。

“哥好可爱啊。”

“什——什么？！”权顺荣涨红了脸。“就、就算是外国人，你也不能这么没大没小吧！”

“啊真是疯了……”他挣脱了徐明浩的怀抱，气鼓鼓地走向了前方。徐明浩见那红鞋渐行渐远，笑着抬腿跟在了后面。

“哥。”

“顺荣哥。”

“Hoshi哥——”

权顺荣终于停下了。他高高地噘起了嘴唇，努力地让自己板起了脸庞。 

“……什么？”

“走慢一点啊。”徐明浩拉过了他的手，“免得又撞上了。”

权顺荣轻轻地切了一声，倒也没把手抽开的意思。两人就这么牵着对方，沉默地走在夜道之上。

“The 8啊……”

“怎么了。”权顺荣踢着脚下的石块。“不喜欢就自己想啊。”

“不用了。”徐明浩牵起嘴角。“哥说的没错，这个名字的确很好。”

“我就说啊！”权顺荣兴奋得手舞足蹈。“哇啊，我该不会是天才吧！”

徐明浩微笑地看着他。男生快活地弯起了眼睛，仿佛两轮崭新的月牙。那时的他还以为，自己会以The 8的名义成为舞者——不想他的确用上了这个名字，但却并不是以舞者的身份。

自从提出画像的委托之后，权顺荣便常常过来找他。他绝口不提自己舞室的工作，哪怕被问起也只是一带而过。

“哎呀，问那么多干嘛。”他用五花肉把脸颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊。“别跟休假的人聊工作啊。”

“我这不是想了解你吗。”徐明浩放下了汤碗。“毕竟毕业以来我们就没见过了。”

“什么了解……”权顺荣不以为然。“你觉得我变了很多吗？”

徐明浩望着他的眼睛。“变了。”他说，“变了很多。”

权顺荣顿了一顿，浅浅地勾起了嘴角。他将那杯烧酒一饮而尽，在辛辣下微微地颦起了眉头。“啊是吗——”

“但变化最大的，还是明浩你吧。”

那天他们喝了不少酒。徐明浩本想让他打车回去，但权顺荣却坚持坐地铁回家。小醉鬼蹬蹬地爬上了扶梯，徐明浩则在后面无奈地看他。

“快点快点！”青年在前面催他。“这是最后一班了！”

末班的地铁里空空如也，除了他们以外几乎没有别人。权顺荣递给他一只Airpod，跟着音乐节奏摇摆了起来。徐明浩笑着望向了他，只见他越摇越是起劲，干脆站起来跳起了freestyle。他朝徐明浩勾了勾手，拉着手臂把他拽了起来。

“一起跳嘛。”他噘着嘴说，“快点，我们一起跳。”

徐明浩望着他的笑容。有那么一瞬，他感到自己被蛊惑了，这不像是一句邀请，更像是一句魔咒。他怎么能拒绝权顺荣呢？他没有这个能力，也没有这个权利。

在车厢中迟疑片刻，他便开始了自由发挥。权顺荣为此很是高兴，站在一旁为他振声欢呼。

“不错！很好！”青年叫着他的艺名，“The 8好厉害！The 8帅呆了！”

徐明浩失笑地撑住了膝盖。而权顺荣接过了他的步子，就着音乐重新舞了起来。徐明浩冲着他勾起嘴角，感觉仿佛又回到了少年时代。那时他们相信梦想，相信未来，相信他们可以以舞者的身份活下去，相信他们可以以舞者的身份在一起。

想到这里，徐明浩的眼神微微闪动。而权顺荣对此无知无觉，就着音乐的结尾卷了过来——徐明浩反应不及，几乎和他撞了个满怀。权顺荣笑着冲他转过脸颊，抬起了笑得亮晶晶的眼睛。

有那么一瞬，两人离得极近。视线与视线撞在一起，点亮了得逞般的笑意。渐渐地，那笑意消褪了，权顺荣朝他的嘴唇垂下视线，白皙的脸颊泛起了潮红。

徐明浩艰难地动了动喉结，缓慢地往后退了两步——然而权顺荣眼疾手快，一把捉住了他的手腕。

青年紧紧地盯着他。嘴角还是笑的，眼睛却没在笑了。

“什么啊。”

他问，“你不敢亲我吗？”

徐明浩背上陡然一僵，如同被人投进了深海。地铁缓慢地减下速来，滑入了明亮的站台。短促的铃声嘟嘟作响，让车门徐徐地退至了两旁。两人伫立在车厢当中，一时谁也没有说话。

见没人上车，车门缓缓地关上了。徐明浩回过神来，猛地挣开了权顺荣的手。

“呀！”权顺荣叫他，“你要去哪？”

徐明浩没有回答。他感觉自己无法再呆在对方身旁，于是头也不回地穿过了车厢。无数疑问蒸腾在他的脑海，化作熊熊怒火灼烧着他的内脏。你是什么时候知道的？为什么知道了不告诉我？现在说这些是什么意思？你到底想要我怎么做？越想这些他越是愤慨，觉得权顺荣根本没考虑过事情的后果。

他是考虑过的。就是因为考虑过，所以才什么都没说。

“不是，你跑什么啊！”权顺荣扯住他的肩膀，用蛮力把他转了过来。“呀徐明浩，承认你喜欢我有那么难吗？”

他说得过于理所当然，气得徐明浩笑了起来。“是吗？”他望着背后的青年。“所以呢，哥觉得这很好笑吗？”

权顺荣张了张嘴，被徐明浩用力地甩开了。地铁如巨兽一般呼啸而过，掩埋了他声音里的细弱颤抖。

“是啊。没错。我是像傻瓜一样喜欢着哥。直到现在也还是喜欢着哥——你觉得这很有趣吗？你觉得这很好笑吗？你觉得，可以拿这来开玩笑吗？”

“哥，别这样……”

别让我后悔。

别让我失望。

权顺荣没说话了。徐明浩沉默地转过身子，走向了下一节车厢。他抬起手来揉了揉眼睛，却忽然被什么撞到了背上。

权顺荣把脸埋进了他的颈窝。双臂紧环在他的腰间，仿佛是怕他从怀中溜走一样。

“明浩。你还记得我以前的计划吗？”

先去一流的舞蹈学院，再去著名的街舞教室。在那里打下名声，再回国开自己的舞室——徐明浩当然记得。有的时候，他甚至希望自己不要记得。没有记住就没有希望，没有希望也就没有失望。

那么这次是什么呢？

是希望呢，还是失望呢？

“明浩啊，让你久等了。”权顺荣将他搂得更紧了些。“我这次回来，就不打算回去了。”

徐明浩怔住了。还没彻底消化他的意思，耳畔便传来了剧烈的心跳。权顺荣松开了腰间的手臂，缓缓地翻过了他的身体——他们在车厢照明下四目相接，凝视着对方染着荧光的脸庞。

“……哥……”

权顺荣的视线有些闪烁。与其说那是因为紧张，不如说是因为迫切的渴望。他在渴望什么？他想诉说什么？他想从自己这里得到什么？徐明浩垂着眼帘向他看去，隐约觉得这是某种陷阱。然而即便这是事实，他也不可能抵抗权顺荣的引力——

于是徐明浩俯下身来，低头吻住了他的星星。

比赛的赛制是这样的——通过初筛的选手挨个表演，依据评分决定是否通过初选。而通过的选手将进行抽签，再根据抽到的数字两两PK。

徐明浩把手伸进纸箱，选择了决定他对手的号码。看完他把纸条塞进口袋，寻找着指导老师的去向。

“唷！”背后被人拍了一拍。他回过头来，看见了权顺荣灿烂的笑脸。

“哥。”徐明浩松了口气。“你签抽完了？”

“嗯。你是几号来着？我是17号哎，会不会太靠前了……”

“怎么了？”察觉到他的沉默，男生莫名地眨了眨眼睛。

17——不多不少，正好17。通过初选的几百人里，抽中同样数字的几率不过百分之一。但这百分之一的几率的确发生了，并且还发生在了他们自己的身上。

比赛发生在抽签隔天。前一晚他几乎一夜没睡，差点错过了比赛时间。然而权顺荣比他更加过分，甚至根本就没在场馆露面。

“接电话啊这狗崽子……”他捏着手机焦急地张望。“呀明浩，你要去哪？！”

“我去找他。”徐明浩站了起来。“他家就在附近，骑车一会就到了。”

“不是，你赶不回来怎么办啊？！”指导老师睁大了眼睛，“赶不回来就是失格！你们两个统统失格！”

“没关系。”男生平静地答道。“顺荣哥要是不来，那我就现在退赛。”

“这小子——”老师有些气急。“呀，你们真的把比赛当回事吗？！”

当然当回事了。

就是因为太当回事，所以才没有没的办法。

徐明浩骑着单车在路上飞奔。北风呼呼地刮在他的脸上，让他干燥的皮肤被吹得生疼。道路两旁植着高大的乔木，叶子已落得所剩无几。黧黑的枝桠戳入阴云，仿佛一对对绝望的双手，徒劳无功地向上天呼救。

徐明浩知道，他很有可能会输掉这场比赛。他准备的时间更加短暂，目前的状态也更加疲惫——毋庸置疑，权顺荣不会给他放水。或许他之所以没有出现，正是因为他不想给自己放水。

骑到权顺荣家门口的车站，徐明浩倏地踩下了刹车。只见权顺荣坐在长椅上面，沉默地望着红色的鞋面。

“哥！”徐明浩皱起了眉头。“快点上车，比赛要开始了！”

权顺荣没有抬头。徐明浩只得停下单车，走过去坐到了他的旁边。

“好啊，别去了。你不去了，我也不去了——”

“反正哥根本不把这个比赛当回事吧？”他讽刺地笑了起来。“既然哥这么想的话，我也不想比下去了。”

权顺荣依旧没有说话。徐明浩动了动喉结，渐渐地收起了笑意。

“别这样，哥……”他攥紧了拳头。“你不要这样。”

“哥不是要去留学的吗？还要去国外舞室的吗？不是说好要打出名声，再回来自己开业的吗？”

“我一直都相信着哥啊。”他的声音微微颤抖。“难道哥要因为对不起我，放弃掉自己的规划吗……？”

权顺荣动了动脸颊。半晌他勾起嘴角，从鼻子里轻轻地笑了。

“……不是。我不是因为你才不想去的……”

“我是觉得去了就回不了头了，所以才不想去的。”

徐明浩愣住了。只见权顺荣闭上眼睛，深深地吐了口气。

“昨天我心情不是不好嘛，所以就跟我爸吵了一架。他说我已经要高三了，不该整天想着跳舞了。”男生模仿着他父亲的语调。“‘赢了比赛又怎样。拿到奖学金又怎样。跳舞是要有天分的啊，天分不够不就完蛋了吗？’”

“‘趁来得及赶紧去补习吧。去考个像样点的大学，念个能养活自己的专业。这一年是你最后的机会啊——’”

过上正常生活最后的机会。

徐明浩不知道该说什么了。权顺荣抬起脸庞，眺望着阴沉的天空。

“是啊，其实他说得也对。如果我战胜了你，我就没法再回头了。我得赢下去，继续赢下去……踩在许多和你一样的人身上，可能才有机会实现我的梦想。”

“可是，如果我做不到呢？如果我没有天赋，没法赢到最后呢？要是我没有坚持到最后，那输给我的人又算什么呢？”

“想笑的话就笑我吧……”他自嘲地勾起了嘴角。“但我突然不知道，这么做值不值得了。”

徐明浩咬住了自己的嘴唇。一辆公交在站前停了下来，被疲惫的上班族挤得人满为患。他们穿得大同小异，脸上的表情也大同小异，整辆公交车就像一尊复印机，源源不断地吐出了复印品。

“……哥。”他问，“你想变成那样吗？”

“……什么？”权顺荣愣住了。

徐明浩冲着车窗努了努下巴。“哥想过的，难道是那种生活吗？”

权顺荣一时没有说话。巴士僵硬地阖上了车门，吐着灰扑扑的烟气驶离了车站。

“老实说，我不希望哥变成那种人。”徐明浩直截了当道。“我心目中的哥，不应该是那种人。顺荣哥，不，Hoshi哥——”

“你的未来不在这里啊。”他强硬地扳过了对方的肩膀。“如果赢过我的人是哥，我觉得那是值得的。”

权顺荣怔怔地看着他。徐明浩看出他的动摇，连忙乘胜追击。

“我不是比哥小一年吗？今年不行的话，明年再来就好了。哥要真觉得对不起我，就带着我的份赢下去吧——”

“只要等一等我就好了。”他说，“只要再等一等，我就去找你了。”

骑去场馆的路那么短，但同时又是那么长。徐明浩用力地踩下踏板，感受着后座上的重量。他心里清楚，他越是向前，权顺荣便离他越远。但他并没有非常担心，甚至还有几分期待之情。那时的他是相信的，相信他们能分享同样的梦想，相信他们的未来能相互联结。金色的夕阳破开阴霾，肆意地洒在了他们肩上。

第二年，徐明浩因练舞犯了腰伤。他缺席了所有的大型赛事，也没能完成出国留学的构想。大学二年级时，他在路上被星探递了名片，就此成了一名职业模特，将舞蹈的梦想放在了一旁。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么……”权顺荣趴在他胸口嘟囔。情事后的两人精疲力竭，用汗涔涔的皮肤贴着对方。

“为什么哥一直不联系我？”徐明浩伸手玩着权顺荣的头发。“逢年过节才会问候几句，回国也从来不跟我讲。”

“个人展那天也是——”他捏了捏权顺荣的脸颊。“要是我没追上去，你是不是就打算直接走了？”

权顺荣不高兴了。他高高地撅起了嘴唇，把下巴搁上了徐明浩的锁骨。“不是——你也没来找我啊！而且你还当了模特，身边都是漂亮女生……”

“你都放弃舞蹈了嘛。”青年喃喃道，“所以我想，你也应该放弃我了。”

徐明浩动了动喉结。他翻转过身子，将权顺荣搂在了自己怀里。

“跳舞的确是我之前的梦想……不过，我已经有新的梦想了。”

“还新的梦想……”权顺荣不满，“那旧的要怎么办啊。”

“嗯……”徐明浩想了想，“旧的梦想，哥不是替我实现了吗？”

权顺荣眨了眨眼睛，半晌才听懂了他的话。他咬住了自己脸颊的肉，须臾抿了抿嘴，将脸埋进了徐明浩的颈窝。

“……臭小子，别骗我。”他嘟囔道，“你要还喜欢我的话，怎么不飞过去找我啊。”

“说什么呢哥。”徐明浩苦笑，“我不是怕被你拒绝吗——”

“你不信的话，我还有证据啊。”他说着探过手臂，从床头摸过了手机。权顺荣接过来一看，发现他下载了自己所有的编舞视频，就连他学生时期翻跳的视频都没放过，一个不落地被徐明浩存进了手机。

“我都看到会跳了。”徐明浩亲了亲他的头顶。“这能证明我的清白吗？”

“不是，你看那么多次干嘛……”权顺荣的脸上有些泛红，伸手捶了捶他的胸口。“呀，你该不会是拿这干别的了吧？！”

“哥在说什么呢。”徐明浩装傻，“我怎么听不懂啊？”

“就是那个——那个嘛！”青年的脸涨得通红。“哎咦，我不跟你讲了！”

他气哼哼地转过了身子，留给了徐明浩白皙的肩胛。徐明浩笑着抚上他的手臂，顺着他紧实的肌肉缓慢向下。

“对不起啦。”他在权顺荣耳畔低语，“要怪的话，就怪跳舞的哥太性感了吧。”

“你——”权顺荣气急败坏地回过头来，却措手不及地被对方封住了嘴唇。徐明浩吻得极其温柔，同时却又异常煽情，权顺荣被他亲得七荤八素，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。徐明浩趁势翻过了他的身子，顺着喉结一路吻了下去。

“明——明浩啊……”权顺荣细细地抽着气，用膝盖摩挲着他的肩膀。

“……哥想要什么？”徐明浩抬起了眼睛。他的声音有些低沉，眼神也深邃得异常，那与他平素的冷静相去甚远，看上去甚至有些莫名的危险。

权顺荣红着脸支吾了半天，最终才向徐明浩伸出了手臂。

“……过来吧。”他咕哝道，“让我看看你。”

徐明浩依言照做了。权顺荣捧着他的脸颊，一言不发地凝视着他。徐明浩在他眼中看到了自己的倒影。

“怎么了。”他勾起了嘴角。“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“说什么啊。你自己不知道吗？”权顺荣故作不屑。“帅气。超级多的帅气——”

“呀，你要帅到什么地步才满意啊？”他一本正经地训斥着对方。“啊真是……看来得把你关在我眼睛里才行了。”

徐明浩被他逗笑了。“想关的话也不是不行……”

“哥。”他顿了顿。“你愿不愿意，跟我住在一起？”

房子很快就敲定了。是二室一厅的高层公寓，卧室朝南，阳光灿烂。签完约两人一起去了宜家，看见什么都往车子里放，好像他们不只是要搬家，而是要重新定义自己。

权顺荣在过道里奔跑冲刺，跳上了样板间的大床。

“呀，这个不错！”他兴奋地坐了起来。“明浩啊，我们买这个吧！”

“这个？”徐明浩坐上去按了按。“会不会有点太窄了。”

“可是很舒服嘛。”权顺荣拍着床催促他。“过来，躺下看看。”

徐明浩依言躺下了。床垫果真舒服，不过尺寸也实在窘迫。“要不买个大点的？”他转过身来看权顺荣，“应该还有别的尺寸吧。”

“就这个嘛——”权顺荣拖了长音。

“床小一点的话，我就可以抱紧你啦。”

说着他伸出手来，嬉笑着挠起了对方。徐明浩被挠得哈哈直笑，不得不掀起被子覆住了他。

“别闹了哥。”他顶着被褥的脸笑意未消。“还有别人在呢。”

“是吗？”青年咧着嘴。“可我只能看到你啊。”

知道他热衷于俗气情话，青年好笑地理了理他的刘海。被单里渗进了橘色的光线，仿佛只供他们藏匿的巢穴。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“你确定要跟我在一起吗？”

权顺荣的笑容消失了。他目不转睛地看着徐明浩，仿佛对方说了什么侮辱他的话。

“……这是什么意思？”

“你先听我说啊……”徐明浩用指背抚过了他的脸颊。“我已经很久没有跳舞了。而且，很可能再也不会跳舞了——”

“哥喜欢的是这样的我吗？不是的话，就不要勉强自己了。”

权顺荣眨着眼睛。他似乎想说些什么，可张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“……你呢？”他问，“如果我不跳舞了，你还会喜欢我么……？”

徐明浩愣了愣。这是他从未想过的问题，也是他认为无需去想的问题。

“说什么呢……”他支起了身子，“不跳舞的话，就不是哥了啊。”

权顺荣冲他望了一会，忽然发出了一声轻笑。

“傻瓜……”

“你跳不跳舞都无所谓。我之所以会喜欢你，是因为你觉得这有所谓啊。”

权顺荣猛地坐起身来，掀开了他们身上的被子。他四下张望了一番，俯身来啄了啄徐明浩的嘴唇。

“放心吧。”他笑着甩了甩蓬乱的头发。“我是不会后悔的——”

“所以明浩，你也不要后悔啊。”

徐明浩是幸福的。何曾几时，这幸福还是无法企及的事。他以为自己已经一败涂地，再也没有了回圜的可能。

这种感觉在大学开始时尤为强烈。那时他虽然被现代舞系录取，却发现教学与他的希冀大相径庭。而就在他蹉跎时光之际，权顺荣已经靠上传编舞视频赚得了名气。他们曾经离得如此之近，如今却朝着相反的方向绝尘而去，仿佛课上学的函数曲线，一旦相交便会渐行渐远。

星探的名片就是在这时收到的——“去试试吧。”好友金珉奎怂恿他。“除了跳舞以外，还有很多好玩的事啊。”

事实证明他是对的。徐明浩很快就对时尚产生了兴趣，甚至还发展出了许多别的爱好。服装，绘画，品酒，读书……徐明浩心里也清楚，这不过是在填补舞蹈留下的空洞。但无论怎么努力也于事无补，因为每当深夜他都难以入眠，只能打开权顺荣的编舞视频反复研读。在那短短的几分钟里，那个空洞被短暂地填满了，但随即它便豁开了更大的口子，呼呼地往胸口里灌着冷风。

权顺荣以前还常找他说话，后来他模特做出了名，权顺荣的音信也渐渐地断绝了。他以为权顺荣是不齿于自己的选择，以为自己永远地失去了对方，不想一切忽然峰回路转，走向了他所始料未及的方向。

一切都太完美了。完美得不像真的一样。

“你在看什么？“

权顺荣在床上翻了个身。徐明浩推了推眼镜，把手里的书本递给了他。

“什么啊。”权顺荣翻了翻，“中文的吗？”

“嗯。”徐明浩把书拿了回来。“我侄女要过生日了。我想给她画个绘本，但想不到要画什么。”

“啊——童话书吗？”权顺荣撑起了下巴。“讲的什么？给我念念。”

“……你不睡觉？”

“睡不着啊。”青年趴在床上晃起了小腿。“唉咦，快点嘛！”

徐明浩无奈地叹了口气，翻开了那本安徒生选集。“红鞋子的故事。”他念道，“哥听过这个么？”

权顺荣摇了摇头。徐明浩把眼睛转回书上，一行一行地译了出来。

“从前的从前，有个可爱的小女孩。有一天她去鞋店，看到了一双漂亮的红鞋。她缠着奶奶给她买了下来，穿着它去教堂参加了礼拜。”

“在去教堂的路上，她们遇到了一个残废的老兵。‘多漂亮的鞋子呀！’他敲了敲女孩的鞋子说，‘像这种舞鞋，跳舞时穿最合适了。’听了这话，女孩不自觉地跳起了舞，直到人们脱下她的鞋子，她才终于停下了舞步。”

“奶奶把这双鞋给锁了起来。然而为了参加城里舞会，女孩偷偷地穿上了那双红鞋。一穿上鞋她便翩翩起舞，自己也控制不了自己的舞步。她想往左，鞋子却往右；她想往前，鞋子却往后。她感到害怕起来，想要脱掉这双红鞋。可鞋子却像长在了脚上一样，无论用多大的力气也无法脱掉。正当她恐惧之时，一名天使出现在了面前，他穿着长长的白袍，拿着一把庄严的宝剑——”

你必须起舞。天使对女孩说。穿着这双红鞋起舞，直到你的身躯化为骸骨。跳过大街小巷，跳过各家各户，跳去那些骄傲的孩子面前，让他们为你的遭遇感到恐怖。

快点起舞。他说，你必须起舞！

女孩继续跳了下去。她在黑夜中跳着舞，她在森林中跳着舞，红鞋载着她经过死寂的坟地，踏过野蔷薇的荆棘，她越过长满石楠的荒野，跳进了一位刽子手的家里。

救救我吧！她说，我再也不跳舞了！

刽子手挥起斧头，砍掉了女孩的双脚。红鞋依旧附在她的脚上，独自跳进了荒地之中。失去双脚的女孩回到了镇上，试图过回朴素而谦卑的生活。然而那双红鞋却不时出现在她面前，提醒着她自己过去的浅薄。

上帝啊，帮帮我吧！女孩躲在房间里虔诚地祈祷。于是那白袍的天使再次出现，将她的房间变成了一座教堂。看着宽恕自己的神迹，女孩快乐得加速了心跳——于是在天籁般的圣歌之中，她的灵魂随阳光升入了天堂。

“好血腥啊。”徐明浩合起了书本。“给小孩子看这种东西真的好吗？”

权顺荣没有说话。他眨着眼睛，凝视着精装的封面。

“那双鞋……”

“嗯？”

“那双鞋，为什么要惩罚她？”他问徐明浩，“想和别人不一样而已，是那么难以饶恕的事情吗？”

“这个嘛……应该是信仰问题吧。”徐明浩说，“他们认为人生来就是有罪的，活着就是人赎罪的过程。但她没有要为赎罪受苦的意识，反而在去教堂时穿了那双鞋子。”

“所以呢？”权顺荣觉得不可思议。“她在那里一直跳舞，难道不比别人更难过么？要是受苦就是赎罪的话，那她简直就是圣女了嘛！”

“不是因为她先穿上红鞋的么。”徐明浩觉得好笑。“哥这么激动做什么——”

“快点睡吧。明天还要收拾画室呢。”

他摘下眼镜，熄灭了床头的灯。权顺荣却还睁着眼睛，一动不动地望着穹顶。

“明浩啊……”

“嗯？”

“……没什么。”

他们把小一点的房间用作了画室，大一点的房间用作了卧房。权顺荣帮他把画架支好，叉起腰来观望四方。

“你打算什么时候给我画像？”

“再等等吧。”徐明浩放下画具，“最近我有点忙。”

权顺荣撇了撇嘴，四处张望了起来。

“喔！我们挂这里好不好？”他指着客厅的墙壁。“不对，挂这里吧——明浩啊，还有钉子吗？”

“等一下。好像在客厅的柜子里吧——”徐明浩说着走了出去。客厅的柜子说是公用，却放满了权顺荣的私物。徐明浩没在里面发现钉子，却发现了一张X光片。

手臂？不，是小腿。更准确的说，是膝盖的关节——他颠来倒去地看了半天，这才终于确认了这一点。

徐明浩放下X光片，又在抽屉里翻找了起来。果不其然，里面还有一份英文的检查报告。徐明浩不得不掏出了手机，打开了摄像头照着逐字翻译。

左膝……

半月板……

三级……

左膝半月板三级撕裂。他盯着那行字。左膝半月板三级撕裂。

“啊，我想起来了。”权顺荣走出了画室。“明浩啊，钉子我们都用完了——”

看见他手里的X光片，权顺荣登时怔了下来。徐明浩缓缓地抬起眼睛，电光石火地拼起了线索。

长得不合时宜的假期。

逃避了多年后的告白。

今年不再参加的比赛。

如果我不跳舞了，你还会喜欢我么？

我是不会后悔的，所以你也不要后悔啊。

原来这就是原因。他绝望地想，原来这就是原因——

仿佛回过神来一般，权顺荣猛地朝他扑了过来。衣架被推倒了，书柜被撞歪了，和沙发配套的抱枕被踩在了脚下，栽着观叶植物的花盆则被摔成了碎片。未来尚未建起，便已经化作了废墟。而徐明浩就躺在这片废墟之中，和骑在胸口上的权顺荣不懈地缠斗。

哪怕他对那个学名并不熟悉，现在也猜出了那其中的意义。可能权顺荣开始就不是休假回国，也并没有想要自立门户一说。他不去比赛是因为他去不了了。他离开舞室是因为他没法跳了。他接受自己是因为他回不去了——和自己一样，他成为了舞蹈的弃儿，而为了填补胸口的缺空，他选择将自己作为祭品。

徐明浩几乎有些想笑。或许他的确笑了出来，否则权顺荣也不会停手了。他们久久地凝视彼此，似乎都不知道该说什么。最后权顺荣站起身子，一拳砸上了客厅的墙壁。

徐明浩带他去医院包扎，顺便去骨科做了复查。权顺荣在国外做了手术，但恢复状况并不理想。

“不是，怎么还没痊愈就跳舞呢？”医生责备他，“你这样下去得摘半月板的。摘了骨头会更加脆弱，肯定会影响你的正常生活。”

“好好想想吧。”他叹了口气，“跳舞再重要，也不如生活重要啊。”

回家的路上谁也没说话。主干道上有些堵车，令徐明浩心里莫名地冒火。他没好气地骂了声中文，使劲地按了几声喇叭。

权顺荣从副驾驶座上瞥了他一眼。

“别乱撒气了。”他说，“有气就对着我来吧。”

徐明浩没有看他。他捋了把前发，紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。

“为什么回国？”

“还能为什么。”

“回来做什么？”

“还没想这个。”

“不说你想单干么？”

“那是随口一说的。”

随口一说。徐明浩笑了，看来的确是随口一说。怒火忽然消失了，他感到异常平静，几乎有些悲哀。

“结果你就是为这答应我的。”他自嘲地笑了。“哥，你会不会太过分了？”

权顺荣倏地扭过了头来，眉头紧紧地揪在了一块。

“……这是什么话。”他问，“我在你心中就是这种人吗？”

“那为什么哥直到现在才来见我？”徐明浩笑了起来，“只是因为我放弃了舞蹈么？我看也不全是这样吧。”

权顺荣欲语凝噎，气不打一处来地揉了把脸。沉默半晌后他说：

“……我没有来见你，是因为我害怕见你。”

“我想到你就觉得难受，觉得羞愧，觉得是我剥夺了你的机会——”

“你满意了吗？”他问，“这就是你想要的答案吗？”

徐明浩眼神一动。见他没有回答，权顺荣继续说了下去。

“……本来我是不打算见你的……但是，你不是开了个展嘛。感觉你已经放弃了舞蹈，但也还是过得很好。我想知道，自己是不是也能做到。”

“没想到一见到你，又有点得意忘形了——好像只要活在你的眼里，我就还是以前的那个我。我想过要告诉你，但一直开不了口……感觉只要说出真相，你就一定会离开我。”

“对不起。”他自嘲地笑了起来。“但明浩啊，我已经不能再跳舞了。”

徐明浩盯着前方的车窗，许久都没有任何动静。直到听见后面的喇叭，他才终于踩下了油门——看出了他的沉默，权顺荣咬住了自己的嘴唇。须臾他转过脸庞，看向了街边琳琅的灯光。

“还记得比赛那天的事吗？你指着那辆公交里的人，问我想不想变成那个样子。你说你不希望我变成那样，还说我的未来不在那种地方，还说如果你是输给了我，那输了也是值得的。”

“但我不是啊——明浩，我做不到。我一直在想，要是能在比赛里赢到最后就好了。就算拿个第三名，那我也有底气见你了……但哪怕就是第三名，我也一直拿不到。说实话，我现在有点羡慕那辆车里的人了——”

“不管怎么说，他们还有能回去的地方。”

徐明浩的眼睛闪烁了起来。他用力地盯着前方的尾灯，试图将自己的泪水噙在眼眶。方向盘上的双手青筋暴凸，因为剧烈的情感而轻轻颤抖。

是他搞错了。

他一直都搞错了。

从前他只为未能出国心怀自卑，却不知这给权顺荣带来了怎样的挣扎。他的哥哥像是穿上了那双无法脱去的舞鞋，哪怕在火堆上也得不停地舞蹈。他不能回头，也无法停下，因为这就是他选择的道路，由败者的肩脊构成的道路。他必须跳下去不可，除此之外没有别的选择——然而舞鞋却在这时离去，一并带走了他的双脚。

难怪权顺荣会说，他并不在乎自己是否还在跳舞。他在乎的并不是身为舞者的优劣，而是是否与他穿着同样的红鞋。这才是他们羁绊的正体，是令他们成为同类的要件，是因为同样不由自主地舞蹈过，在能体会被舞鞋抛弃的怅然与苦痛。这一点别人是做不到的，没跳过舞的人做不到，还在跳舞的人也做不到。事到如今，他们便是彼此唯一的依靠。

权顺荣瞥了他一眼，黯然地笑了起来。

“公寓的合同是怎么签的？”他问，“违约金我会付的，要搬就趁早搬吧。”

徐明浩没有回答。车子离开了拥堵地带，终于汇入了奔流不息的车流。开到超市前他停了下来，拧下钥匙给车熄了火。

“……你要干嘛？”

“去买钉子。”徐明浩说着，拉下了手刹。

那天晚上，徐明浩失眠了。他一直在想权顺荣的伤势，以及那个红鞋的残忍故事。那或许是作家对人发出的警告，警告他们学会谦卑，抹杀自我，告诉他们一旦痴迷梦幻，将带来怎样致命的后果。道理他是明白的，但他还是没法释怀。他在床上辗转反侧，直到凌晨才终于入眠。

梦里他看见了那双红鞋。红色的帆布被水洗得发白，鞋帮则因为重复受力轻微绽裂。黑色的星星环着白底，端正地镶在帆布之上，鞋带却系得松松垮垮，有气无力地耷拉在一旁。

它伴随着无声的音乐翩然舞蹈，舞步自由得像是飞鸟的翅膀。它舞过高中的楼梯，舞过狭小的舞室，舞过黄昏的江边，舞过空旷的车站，它旁若无人地向前舞去，一路舞进了幽暗的荒林。徐明浩吃力地跟在后方，却被那双鞋子越甩越远。

不要跳了。求求你不要跳了。哥。顺荣哥——

求求你了。别离开我。

终于，鞋子的主人停了下来。月光从林中倾泻而下，照亮了权顺荣平静的微笑。

“明浩啊。”

他说：

“再见了。”

再见了。

徐明浩睁开眼睛，注视着卧室的穹顶。熟睡的权顺荣翻了个身，留给了他一个蜷缩的背影。

徐明浩蹑手蹑脚地下了床，轻轻地关上了卧室的门。他走进隔壁的画室，打开了画架旁的落地台灯。到底要如何描绘权顺荣，徐明浩一直觉得很苦恼。他绞尽脑汁地寻觅着合适的意象，却不想那个意象其实就在自己身旁。

阒静的森林。深邃的黑夜。红色的球鞋独自离去，舞进了那片荒芜的旷野。

他画得很快，也很潦草。仿佛那副画已经在那里了，而他的职责只是用画笔唤醒它。就着黎明泄入的光线，徐明浩完成了这幅速写——他沉默地端详着那幅画面，最终脱下围裙盖在了上面。

徐明浩知道，他们应该离对方越远越好。只有忘记舞蹈的自己，他们才能获得重生的转机。但同时他又觉得，这么做是不负责任的。他们必须给出基本的尊重，对他们的过去、对他们的梦想，对他们所爱的彼此，以及他们已然消亡的梦境。

但这或许也只是借口——或许他们只是不愿轻易放手，才不肯填补自己胸口的空洞。空洞不是没有意义的，至少它还能证明，有些事物曾存在过。

“怎么啦这是？”造型师吓了一跳，“不是，你黑眼圈也太重了吧。”

“昨晚一夜没睡。”徐明浩笑了笑，“后来实在睡不着，就起来画画去了。”

“对了，怒那——”徐明浩转头指了指那排衣架。“那双鞋是我的码吗？”

造型师顺着他的目光看了过去。只见那是一双新款球鞋，崭新的帆布洁白似雪。

“这个？”造型师拿起来给他看了一眼。“是啊，260的。”

“啊，正好——”

“怒那。这个我能买回去吗？”

权顺荣说他鞋底容易磨损，故而一直不断地换着新鞋。回国之前他懒得邮寄太多行李，把磨损的鞋子全都当成了垃圾处理。那双红色匡威出国以来便再没穿过，反而因为保存良好而被他穿过了国。

但徐明浩再也不想见到它了。那个梦境盘旋在他的脑海，像是无法驱散的诅咒。

“我回来了。”他在玄关解下了围巾。“哥，你在家么？”

权顺荣没有回答。徐明浩拨通了权顺荣的电话，一面等待一面在房里漫步。走至墙边他霎然止步，如同被雷击一般抬起了头。

昨天他们买回钉子，便把它钉到了墙上。徐明浩觉得仿佛是某种纪念，是为他们的过去划下了句点。但现在那个句点消失了——

取而代之的是一幅速写，画着在荒野起舞的红鞋。

他发现了。

怎么发现的？

只是发现了这幅画，还是读懂了它背后的什么？

冷静点。没关系。这只是一幅速写而已。并没有什么深层的用意。他完全可以解释给权顺荣听，告诉权顺荣这幅画与他毫无关系——

他可以这么做吗？

他真的做得到吗？

“喂。”

电话接通了。权顺荣似乎身在路边，可以听到汽车的声音。

“哥……”徐明浩的嗓子有些发干。“……你什么时候回家？”

权顺荣顿了一顿。

“不用等我了。”他说，“我不会回来了。”

“不会回来是什么意思——”

“就是不想继续了的意思啊。”权顺荣干脆地答道。“明浩啊。难道你想一直活在葬礼里吗？”

徐明浩张了张嘴，却发不出声了。

“……不是啊，哥……”他终于挤出了声音。“那不是为你画的……”

“没关系。”权顺荣道，“你画得很好嘛——”

“谢了。”他说，“作为肖像来说，再合适也不过了。”

徐明浩艰难地动了动喉结。喉咙里像是含进了异物，令他的声音异常地喑哑。

“……哥。告诉我你在哪……”

“不，不用了——”

“你后悔过吗？”青年忽然问他。“送我去参加比赛，你真的没后悔过吗？”

徐明浩发现，自己无法回答。他知道，自己应该表示否定这个问题，应该告诉权顺荣他无比后悔，因为梦想不过是个肥皂泡泡，一旦试图触摸便会立即破灭。

但他没法说出这句话。他没法告诉权顺荣，自己仍然爱着跳舞的他。

似乎读懂了他的沉默，权顺荣轻轻地笑了。从彼端传来了呼啸的风声，从耳蜗一路刮进了他的骨头。

“我不后悔哦。”

权顺荣说，

“哪怕是现在，我也没后悔过。”

电话就此挂断了。

徐明浩不知站了多久，血液才流回了四肢之中。他失魂落魄地转过身子，用颤抖的手指按下了重拨。

“对不起，您所拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨。Sorry, the number you dialed is busy……”

徐明浩咣地甩上车门，用最快的速度发动了车。他一手握着手机，一手掌着方向，视线如同迷失的蜜蜂，不住地撞击着四周的车窗。

对不起，您所拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨。对不起，您所拨打的用户正忙。对不起，您所拨打的用户——对不起——对不起——

对不起。

顺荣哥，对不起。

他不该画那幅画，也不该藏起它。他应该将那副肖像撕成碎片，投入熊熊燃烧的火焰。但他真正的罪过不是这个，是他拥有权顺荣之后仍不知足。他仍然爱着那个舞蹈不息的权顺荣，爱着那个业已消失的权顺荣。

可那真的是他的错吗？

又或者，那个权顺荣真的消失了吗？

徐明浩无法思考。就在这时，电话忽然接通了。

“喂？”

徐明浩愣了一愣，回应了那个陌生的男声。

“……喂？请问您是哪位……”

“是朋友吗？”男人询问着电话外的人。“啊，您好——”

“或许，您认识权顺荣先生吗？”

麻浦大桥位于麻浦区和永登浦区之间，因居高不下的自杀人数被称作自杀大桥。政府在此设置了感应栏杆，对这座桥进行了公益改造。每当有人走过便会亮起灯来，展示抚慰心灵的信息与图像。

徐明浩开着车驶过大桥。有人正在栈道拍照，点亮了栏杆上的图像。爱人的陪伴。孩童的笑脸，碧蓝的大海。金色的落叶。累了吗？辛苦了。有想见的人吗？再想一想吧。

这些并没有起到应有的作用。徐明浩过去曾读过报道，知道在此自杀的人数翻了六倍。有人千里迢迢地来到这里，只因听说从这看到的夜景很美。

的确很美。晚霞灼烧着他的瞳孔，几乎令他想要流泪。

“啊。徐明浩先生是吧？”一名中年男子起身与他握手。“您好，我是汉江搜救队的队长。”

徐明浩与他握了握手。视线越过他的肩膀，看见了他身后的青年。权顺荣蜷缩在沙发之上，遥遥地与他交汇了视线。

“桥上的人行道上安了监控，二十四小时都在运作。一旦有异常就会通知我们，好让我们及时过去进行援救。”

“刚才我们的同事发现，您的朋友一直在桥上徘徊。我们判断他可能有跳桥的风险，所以紧急派人把他带下了桥来。”

“不过，您的朋友好像不大愿意跟我们讲话……”搜救队长无奈地压低了声音，“或许，是遇到了什么不好的事情吗？”

徐明浩把权顺荣领走了。时值傍晚，江边的路上推出了许多餐车。权顺荣沉默地倚着车窗，忽然倏地转过了脸庞。

“你带钱了吗？”他说：“我肚子饿了。”

徐明浩在路边泊下了车，掏钱给他买了辣炒年糕。权顺荣等不及回家再吃，捧着年糕走下了江边的大坝。江边的绿化做得很好，能闻到清新的草香。他们找了块草坪坐了下来，无言地眺望着对面的汉江。

“啊，好烫！”

权顺荣吐了吐舌头。徐明浩转过脸庞，一言不发地看向了他。

“为什么？”

“为什么要跳江？”

“不是……”他问，“为什么，你没跳江？”

权顺荣安静地动着腮帮，低头叉着碗里的年糕。

“我是想跳的啊，只是来不及跳罢了。没想到他们会来的这么快——”

啊，真是找错地方了。

徐明浩动了动喉结。他转过视线，望着漆黑的江面。

“……哥不觉得自己很自私吗？”他问，“你有想过，我被留下来的感受吗……？”

权顺荣低头戳着年糕。“放心吧。”他嘟囔道，“你会好起来的啊——”

“你放弃了跳舞，也照样过得很好。所以就算我跳了下去，你也还能过得很好。”

“我就做不到了。”他自嘲地笑道，“哎西，跟个乞丐一样。”

徐明浩望着他的侧脸，忽然蹿上了一股怒火。他从鼻子里哼了一声，换上了略微高昂的音调。

“是，我会好起来的——但是哥，你其实也会好起来的。只要你真的下定决心，舍弃掉过去的生活——”

“……我知道，那也不简单。可是，就不能试试看么？”他攥紧了自己的手心。“哥，就算是为了我——”

就不能，再忍受一下么？

权顺荣没有回答。半晌他说：“你什么都不知道……”

“我知道。”

“你不知道！”权顺荣猛地拽过了他的领子。徐明浩被他吼得一怔，茫然地看向了他的眼睛。只见那双眼格外明亮，仿佛从窗户里蹿出的熊熊烈焰，逃离了被火烧得摧枯拉朽的房屋。

“你知道什么。知道我在桥上的心情吗？知道那座桥问我什么吗？它问我有没有想见的人。然后我就想到了你——你，你，全是你！只要爬上栏杆我就能解脱了。但就是因为你，我现在才会在这里！”

“……可是，你想见的是过去的我啊。”权顺荣闪烁着目光笑了。“告诉我明浩……”

“我到底要怎么做，才能变回那个我……？”

徐明浩怔住了。他艰涩地动了动喉结，却没能发出声音。最终他深深地吸了口气，伸手把权顺荣拥进了怀里。

“……没关系。”他颤抖着声音说，“哥，没关系的……”

跳不下去舞也没关系。跳不下去桥也没关系。普通地活下去也没关系。普通地幸福着也没有关系。我们不一定要成为星星。我们不一定要成为火焰。我们并不总能做我们自己，但那其实也没什么关系。

他又想起了那个改变他们一生的日子。那天他望着公交车上的人们，问权顺荣是否想变成那样的人。那时他觉得他们苍白，苦闷，仿佛复印过太多次的纸张，都失去了原本应有的模样。但那时的他还不明白，其实是那一车的人救赎了他们。那些人都找到了自己的位置，所以他们也可以的，一定都可以的。

权顺荣匍匐在他身上，发出了穷途末路的哭泣。徐明浩不知自己还能做些什么，只能像抚慰幼童一般顺着他的脊背。不知过了多久，青年逐渐平静了下来。他哽咽着揉了揉眼睛，推开身子坐到了一旁。

“哥……”徐明浩坐了起来。“你还好吧……？”

“……嗯。”权顺荣抽了抽鼻子。“现在好多了。”

徐明浩给他递过了纸巾，让他用力地擤了擤鼻子。视线垂落在他的鞋上，又让徐明浩忽然想起了什么。“哥，你在这等一下——”

他说，“我有个东西要给你。”

那双白鞋还躺在他的后备厢里。他回家时忘了把它拿上楼去，这时看来倒是个明智的决定。他捧着鞋盒走下台阶，在权顺荣的面前蹲了下来。崭新的白鞋被放在一旁，衬得那双陈旧的红鞋黯淡无光。

徐明浩替他脱下了旧鞋，手把手地换上了新鞋。雪白的鞋带被他打起结来，端端正正地横在脚背之上。

“好白啊。”权顺荣伸长了腿，合拢脚尖端详新鞋。徐明浩把旧鞋放进盒子，在他的身边坐了下来。天很冷，但没有风。有几个年轻人在桥下燃起了火桶，就着嘈杂的音乐练着Breaking动作。

他说：“我会给你再画一幅像的。”

权顺荣红着眼睛笑了笑。

“什么样的像？”

“你希望什么样就什么样。”

“那我要老虎。”权顺荣咧开了嘴。“要特别酷的那种。”

徐明浩望着他。过了一会，也跟着笑起来了。

“好啊。”他温柔地说，“那就老虎吧。”

或许，他现在觉得，或许，是他把肖像的意义搞错了。肖像并不是用来映照人们的镜子，而是用来寻求理想的路标。人们渴望肖像能够告诉自己，自己究竟具有怎样的可能性，自己应该朝着哪个方向去努力，去以怎样的身份在世上活下去。

徐明浩打算把肖像的决定权还给他。曾经的他夺走了这个权利，擅自地向对方寻求了寄托，甚至载着对方去参加了比赛，将他献祭给了这个残酷的赌局。若不是徐明浩将他推上了独木桥，那权顺荣也将走在被千万人踏平的路上，他也会有普通的生活，普通的职业，普通的幸福，甚至普通的悲哀。那种悲哀是可以忍受的，它不会抹杀自我，也不会撕裂人心，所以人们才为它前仆后继，甚至将普通视为真理。

但现在还来得及。舞蹈放逐了他，同时也赦免了他——又或者说，是权顺荣自己把决定权夺回来了。他没有跳下麻浦大桥，没有被离去的红鞋诱惑，他从命运手中夺回了自己的未来，把决定自己是谁的能力攥在了手中。

“……以后不要再做这种傻事了。我是不会离开哥的，所以哥也不准离开我……”

“我们一言为定？”徐明浩伸出了小指。权顺荣冲他看了一会，牵起了一个若有若无的笑容。

“好啊。”他勾过了对方的小指。“我们一言为定。”

他们的手都冷得出奇，几乎传递不了任何温度。然而两人却贪恋着这个约定，不知过了多久，才恋恋不舍地收回了手。

在江风的吹拂之中，徐明浩微笑地看向了他。他们一定会获得幸福的——这股莫名的信心涌上了心头。毕竟除了未来以外，他们已然一无所有。

“不好意思，请问是Hoshi老师吗……？”

权顺荣抬起了头。面前是在远处练舞的少年之一，神色紧张地端详着他的面容。

“啊，是我……”

“我就说嘛！我说了是您，他们还不信——”

“或许，您可以跟我们合个影吗？”他不好意思道，“那个，我们都是您的粉丝来着……”

“啊，内……”权顺荣有些不好意思，站起来跟着少年走了过去。徐明浩见他紧张地耳根通红，忍不住轻轻地牵起了嘴角。

权顺荣和他们拍了照片，但却并没有马上折返。几名少年围着他说了什么，令他激烈地摆起了手来。然而年轻人们围着他一番起哄，弄得权顺荣有些不知所措，最后他只得叹了口气，引来了其余人盛大的欢呼。

徐明浩不自觉地坐直了身子。只见粗糙的音响重新响起，放起了新近流行的激烈舞曲。而权顺荣在火边犹豫片刻，忽然踩着节拍舞蹈了起来。动作并不激烈，却也不显得生疏，少年们就着节奏为他击掌，间或以口哨与呼喊为他助威。权顺荣也比开始放松了许多，嘴角也绽开了他熟悉的笑容。生命顺着旋律注入身体，重新令他找回了自我。

徐明浩的笑容消失了。他注视着舞蹈的恋人，紧紧地揪紧了眉头。情感在他的皮肤下肆意奔涌，眸中的火舌也随之跳跃，点燃了他投向对方的目光。徐明浩紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，仿佛自嘲一般勾起了嘴角，然而那笑意很快淡了下去，从他的脸上消却了踪迹。他放松了眉间的褶皱，茫然地注视着青年的舞蹈，只见那双新鞋浸着火光，仿佛被染成了红色一样。

End.


End file.
